


The Audacity

by f0rever15elf



Category: Bloodsucking Bastards (2015)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Hair Pulling, Oral Sex, Pedro Pascal - Freeform, Public Sex, Smut, Spanking, Swearing, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:29:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27075763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/f0rever15elf/pseuds/f0rever15elf
Summary: Max Phillips has been nothing but a source of several types of frustrations for you since the day he joined your company. One day, it all bubbles to the surface.
Relationships: Max Phillips/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 49





	The Audacity

From the day the fanged prick walked through the doors of your office, he had been absolutely _insufferable._ Conceited, cocky, overly self-assured, smug, and crude. Every word out of that smirking mouth of his pissed you off to no end, the sound of his voice haunting your dreams to the point where you woke up pissed off and no more rested than when you fell asleep, which only pissed you off more. It was a vicious cycle and you were over it. He work this grin on his handsome face that you just wanted to slap off of it. Wait, handsome? You mean irritating. Yeah, that’s it.

You have nothing against vampires, you really don’t. Hell, your neighbor Mindy had been turned a few weeks ago, and so long as she had a snack before you visited, it was like there was no change. You knew that there had to be a ton of people you walked past on the day to day who lived a secret life, and that really didn’t bother you.

But Max fucking Phillips could rot in hell, and you don’t care who quoted you on that.

The door to your office flies open, Max’s sing-song salesmen voice assaulting your ears as he calls for you. “Be a doll and go make some copies for the Zeneth presentation, will you? Of course you will. You’re a doll.” He winks and clicks his tongue, flashing you finger guns of all things before leaving your office, letting the door stay wide open. Fucker didn’t even have the decency to shut the door after he left. Seething, you grab the files that you had spent all morning perfecting, knowing you would receive zero credit for your labor, and stalk to the copy room. From there, you watch as Max makes his rounds, that smarmy look on his face as he showers the employees with false complements, working them around his finger. He had this whole company worshiping the ground he walked on, and he knew it. He was good at it, really good at it. If you weren’t so irritated with him, it might have impressed your.

As he finishes his talk with John, he looks up, eyes meeting with yours and he has the _audacity_ to wink at you before heading back to his office. Your blood boils and your stomach tightens as you rip the copies from their tray as the finish, storming out of the copy room and scaring the poor intern who didn’t even realize he had signed up to work in Hell for the summer. Throwing open Max’s door, you toss the folder gracelessly on to his desk.

“It’s impolite to storm in without knocking, you know.” That voice was going to drive you to murder, you just knew it.

“I don’t wanna hear it, you hypocrite.”

“Simmer down there sweetness,” he chides, propping his feet up on his desk. “Wouldn’t kill ya to smile a little more around the office. Gotta keep morale up and all that.”

“Oh fuck off Max. I’m not in the mood to put up with you today.” Turning, you stomp down the hall back to your office, slamming the door for the whole office to hear before losing yourself in preparing the reports for next month. A little mindless work would hopefully help to ease your aggravated nerves. Being around Max always frustrated you, and it’s made even worse when you realize it’s because you’re attracted to that stupid, smarmy face of his.

The minutes turn to hours, and before you realize it, quitting time has rolled around, the alarm on your phone reminding you to get groceries on the way home. You sit back in your chair and rub your eyes with a groan. January’s reports were fucked. Royally fucked. Whoever it was they had working on these reports would have been more useful as a doorstop. You had already started on it, no point in leaving until it’s done, you decide. Sitting forward, you jump right back into cleaning up the cluster fuck someone called a report. Minutes continued to tick by, the light from outside finally fading as the sun sank below the horizon.

“There’s a doll. Dedicated to the company!” You start at the voice, then groan.

“What the hell do you want now, Max?” You glance up to see him leaning against the door frame, grinning at you. Stupid grin on that stupid, handsome face… “And will you ever learn to fucking knock?” He just shrugs, making his way in before perching himself on your desk. He tuts your name several times in a disappointing, condescending voice that made your blood absolutely boil.

“You have a mouth on you that would make a sailor blush, you know.”

“Good thing you aren’t a fucking sailor then,” you mutter, clicking through the last few lines of the report.

“Also a good thing I can’t blush.” Max usually avoided comments about his undead state of being, finding it easier to pass as human unless absolutely necessary. Vampires among us was still a relatively new thing for most people to grasp, so it was easier to just avoid the whole debacle, what with people being dumb, panicky animals. With you though…well, he knew you had realized what he was the moment he sauntered his gaudy ass into the building, so when no one was around, there was no need to hide things.

“Implying my mouth would make you blush. Ironic, coming from you.” He chuckles at your retort, dark eyes watching you as you stand, having submitted the report and turned off your computer. “You need to fire whoever did that January report. I’ve seen dog shit that looked better than whatever the fuck that was.” You stride past him and he hops off your desk, following you to the elevator. “What the hell do you need, Max?”

“Nothing. Just thought getting to know my best employee a little better would be beneficial. There seems to be some unresolved tension between the two of us.” He smirks down at you, standing far too close for comfort as you ride the elevator down together, that aggravating music playing over the speaker. You press your legs together as you stand there, willing the elevator to move faster. “Wouldn’t have to do with the whole vampire thing, now would it?”

“If you’re accusing me of being anti-vampire, you’re wrong. I’m anti-Max-Phillips,” you state matter-of-factly, striding from the elevator as it hits the parking garage. “You’re a condescending asshole, now leave me alone.”

“Oh come on now, you don’t actually mean that, do you sweets?” His sickeningly sweet voice that he uses to play the ladies in HR just pisses you off more, especially when you realize that he could possibly be a little right about that. For as awful as you thought he was, you couldn’t say he wasn’t attractive. His face was handsome and the corporate standard hairstyle suited him nicely. His suits did always accentuate his broad shoulders and- No, fucking stop. You hate this guy, now is not the time to day dream about how good he looks in a suit, or how good that suit would look on the floor.

“I mean every damn word of it, Max.” You unlock your car, tossing your bag in the passenger side before shutting the door to walk around to the driver’s side. Max stops you, however, smacking a hand against your car, blocking your path. The metal frame groans ever so slightly from the force of the impact. “Hey! If you use that ridiculous vampire strength and hurt my car, I swear to God I am going to make your life a living hell.”

“That’ll be a little difficult given that I’m not part of the living,” he tuts, still smirking at you as he brings his other arm up to your other side, caging you in against your car. He smells of some expensive cologne that somehow manages to smell cheaper than some of the Walmart stuff the other office workers wear. You glare up at him, unwilling to fall for whatever game he’s playing, but being this close to him with him leaning over you like this was starting to affect you. You swallow thickly, and it doesn’t go unnoticed. “This kind of tension,” he borderline purrs, leaning in closer to your face, “isn’t one that crops up just because you don’t like someone, doll.” Goosebumps raise along your arms and the hair at the back of your neck stands on end. “I’ve had my eyes on you since the day I walked through those doors.”

“Fuck you, Phillips.”

“If you’re offering,” he retorts, and the heady sound of his voice flares a heat inside of you. Ah, fuck. You were turned on by your jackass of a boss. This was gonna be an HR nightmare. You hold your ground for a few moments longer, glaring daggers right back at his smug face before you finally cave. Your hands snap up and grab his face, pulling him in to crash your lips against his with a growl in a fervent, desperate kiss. All your frustration and irritation at this man surfacing, fueling the fire of desperation that is mounting in your gut. The guttural groan from Max only spurs you on further and your hands move to knot in his hair. You were right, it was really damn soft.

Max wedges his leg between yours, running it up to your crotch and pressing it hard against you as you devour him through the kiss. You tug on his hair, pulling his head back and away from yours as your hips grind against his thigh and oh how you wished you could just smack that overly confident smirk right off of he stupid, handsome face. “You piss me the fuck off,” you hiss through clenched teeth as you try to form a coherent thought.

“And I turn you the fuck on.” This cocky bastard… His hand moves from resting behind your head, slipping down the front of your pants to rub you through your panties, fingertips dragging along your slit that has absolutely already drenched your panties. “Your cunt doesn’t lie. I can fucking _smell_ you.”

“F-Fuck off,” you grumble, unable to help the gasp that escapes your lips as he slides his hand down the front of your panties, tapping your clit.

“Tell me to stop,” he whispers, watching your face.

“Don’t you fucking dare. Finish what you started.”

“With pleasure, toots.” He smirks, rubbing frantic circles on your clit to draw a delicious moan from your lips. It echoes through the garage, causing his cock to twitch in his pants. Slowly, he slides his hand down, rubbing along your slit before easing two fingers into you. You immediately grind down against him with fervor, desperate for more of this delectable feeling. Your fingers tug harshly on his hair and he groans, dropping his head to your neck and for a moment your blood runs cold. But all he does is suck wantonly at the skin, running his normal teeth along the feverish flesh to mark you. The fangs stay well away, which was honestly more than you were expecting. With another thrust of his fingers, you’re pulled from your thoughts, your hips bucking at a desperate pace as his thumb taps your clit with every thrust.

“Fucking hell,” you pant, tossing your head back with a moan. “Fuck, I’m so close Max. So fucking close.” You nearly scream as he adds a third finger, picking up his pace. His brings his lips to your ear, nipping at it before whispering to you in a voice lower than you thought possible.

“Cum for me, doll. And scream my name.” He punctuates the command with another bite, tugging at your earlobe and you scream, your walls clenching down around him as you soak his hand. Your hips gyrate a few more times, riding out your high as long as possible on Max’s fingers. When your hips finally still, your chest still heaving as you try and catch your breath, Max slowly pulls his fingers out of you and from your pants, bringing them to his lips to lick them clean. A moan slips from your lips watching the eroticism of the act and he smirks when he finishes, leaning in to press his lips to yours, licking into your mouth to let you taste yourself before pulling back again. “You taste fucking amazing.” He presses himself forward against you, and you feel him hard as a rock in his pants, and bigger than you cold have ever imagined. And fuck did you want him to wreck you right here, right now.

“So, are you gonna fuck me, or did you just want to tease me?” you quip, leaning forward to nip at his neck. He growls and fists your hair, pulling your head back and exposing your neck. He can smell you, all of you. The scent of your arousal mixing with the warm, sweet smell of your blood coursing through your veins underneath the shallow skin of your neck and it was borderline disorienting. He grinds his hips up against you, hissing at the friction of the fabric.

“Such a dirty fucking mouth you have. I wonder if it’s good at anything else.”

You grin at him, taking the hint. You let yourself sink to the ground, his hand still knotted in your hair. He matches your salacious look, letting you work to undo his belt and slacks, tugging them down with his boxers. Your mouth waters as his cock finally springs free. “Christ you look so good at this angle,” he mutters before groaning out in pleasure as you take him in your hand. “So fucking warm, you humans are so fucking warm.” You smirk, licking his tip, tasting the precum that had beaded up on the tip. It tasted different than what you were use to with guys, but you didn’t think too much on it, instead taking the head of his cock into your mouth, hollowing your cheeks. “Oh fuck,” he hisses, grabbing your hair with both hands. You let him out of your mouth with a pop and chuckle.

“Such a dirty mouth.”

He opens his mouth to retort but all that comes out is a moan as you take him in your mouth again, tongue laying flat against the bottom of his cock as you bob your mouth on him. Taking a deep breath, you take him as far as you can, the curls at the base of his cock tickling your nose as he lets out a choked sounding groan. You can feel him twitching in your mouth for just a moment before he tugs you off of him with a growl, turning you around to press you up against the car. He tugs your pants down and you step out of them as they pool at your feet, spreading your legs as you stick your ass out for him.

“That’s it, my dirty girl, show me you want me.” You hear a ripping sound and look to see that Max had decided to just completely tear your underwear from your body.

“Hey! Don’t ruin my clothes, you ass!” A hand falls sharply on your ass and you yelp, your cunt clenching at the slight sting before he rubs his hand against your ass to soothe it.

“I’ll buy you as many clothes as you want, dirty girl,” he hisses as he lines himself up with you, easing into your absolutely dripping slit. Fuck, he was huge. Your head falls against the car with a dull thud as you take him in, loving the stretch. A hand grips your hip, finger tips digging almost painfully into your hips as another hand comes up to grab your hair, pulling your head up as he pulls out of you almost completely before snapping his hips back against yours. The cry you let out is strangled as the pleasure wracks your body. “That’s it, let me fucking hear you. Love your fucking voice,” he growls in your ear as he sets up a brutal pace, hips smacking your ass with every thrust. The squelching sounds from your pussy and the sound of skin slapping skin, punctuated with your moans and Max’s growls was a soundtrack better than any porno you had ever seen, and you couldn’t be more turned on.

You reach behind you to grab Max’s hip, your nails digging into his skin, driving him to pound into you even harder as your other hand moves between your body and the car, seeking out your swollen clit. You rub yourself in frantic circles, your stomach tightening as Max growls the lewdest, filthiest phrases you have ever heard into your ear. It’s impossible for you to form a coherent thought and you babble about how good he feels, how you’ve never been fucked like this before, and you can feel the smirk against your skin as he works to leave you with another mark.

“G-Gonna…of fuck I’m gonna…” You can’t even finish the thought, you are too overrun with pleasure.

“Cum for me, you filthy girl,” Max hisses in your ear and you scream out his name, clenching down around him as your orgasm sends shock waves through your body. Your vision goes white for just a moment, your eyes screwed shut in pleasure, jaw slack.

“Oh fucking shit,” Max hisses, groaning out your name as his own release hit him, ropes of cum painting your walls as he presses his hips tightly up against you. A hand still knots in your hair, your head pulled back against his shoulder as you tremble against him through the aftershocks of your orgasm. Slowly he relaxes, letting go of your hair before slipping out of you, drawing a whimper from your lips followed by a moan at the feeling of his cum slowly leaking from you. Thank God your car was here to cling on to or else you would have hit the ground. You feel Max’s hands on your hips and make a move to snark at him until you feel his lips pressing tenderly to the marks he has left on your neck, working up to the base of your ear. The sigh you let out is gentle and laced with pleasure and you feel him smile against the skin before he turns you around, capturing your lips with his own in a passionate but much less desperate kiss. You bring your hands around his neck to hold yourself to him, your own eyes slipping closed for a moment to enjoy this, the most relaxed you had been since Max sashayed into your life. 

When he finally breaks the kiss to look down at you, he can tell you’re conflicted. Gingerly, he tucks a loose strand of hair behind your ear. “Still think you despise me, doll?” His voice is soft and playful, all hints of condescension gone, and you feel your resolve crumble.

“Jury is still out, it make take a bit more persuasion,” you say playfully, the conflicted look replaced with a grin. He chuckles, pressing another quick kiss to your nose.

“Baby doll, I can go all night, literally. I can give you all the persuasion you need.”

“I may just take you up on that.”


End file.
